Loving the Daughter of an Enemy
by Lindsey3
Summary: STORY HAS BEEN PUT ON HOLD! :( I'm sorry
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter. AN: This chapter will be in 3rd person point of view, the next couple of chapters will be my point of view. *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Fog and mist filled the air and rolled across the moors in the still night. No light was shed from the moon that hid behind the thick black clouds. It was as if the weather itself could feel the foreboding of evil.  
  
As the little chestnut haired girl stared out the window with large green eyes she felt the intense dark magic. Even at the age of 7 she felt it. She was worried, her father hadn't come home when he told her he would.  
  
"Aileen!" the young mother called from the doorway. "Aileen, I told you to go pick up your toys in your room an hour ago! Go upstairs now and do as your told young lady."  
  
"But Mum, Da isn't home yet. Where is he?" questioning eyes turned to her Mum.  
  
"He'll be back soon. He promised to be back for dinner, which is almost ready. Now if you want to eat with us when he comes in I suggest you do as your told." With love in her eyes and a smile playing at her the corners of her mouth, the young mother, Alanna, laid an affectionate hand on her child's' back and guided her to the stairs.  
  
Resigned to pick up her toys instead of waiting for her Da at the front door, Aileen plodded her way up the stairs. At the top of the stairs she turned to her Mum who still stood at the bottom making sure the girl actually went to her room. The girl was her fathers' daughter in attitude.  
  
"Mum, I love you." Not knowing why she felt she needed to tell her this now.  
  
"I love you too." Feeling an urgency, Alanna climbed the stairs and hugged her daughter. "Never forget I love you Aileen, and so does your Da." Kissing her daughters' forehead she stood. "Now go clean your room so when your Da gets home you can tell him." With a wink at her daughter she descended the stairs and went to the kitchen to finish dinner.  
  
As Aileen went to her room she thought of everything her mother and father meant to her. Without them her world would crumble. Of course she loved her Uncle James and Aunt Lily and Cousin Harry, they were her second family. They always had been for as long as she could remember. Her mother had family but they were in Ireland and hardly ever visited. Her fathers' family she had never met. Why, she had no idea.  
  
Almost finished with her room thirty minutes later she felt an acute sense of something evil, very evil. As if on cue, she heard her mother scream. Terrified, Aileen bolted out of her room. Upon reaching the top of the stairs she froze.  
  
No! It can't be! MUM!!  
  
At the bottom of the stairs stood none other than the most feared wizard since Grindewald. Lord Voldemort. Towering over her mother were 2 Death Eaters. Writhing on the floor in immense pain, Alanna didn't notice her daughter. The Death Eaters, oblivious to anything but the good time they were having torturing the woman didn't notice Aileen either.  
  
But Voldemort did. He noticed before she had come running out of her room. He had felt a strong power radiating from up the stairs and now it was almost unbearable as the young girl stood frozen in horror at the sight below her.  
  
She definitely must be gotten rid of. Thought Voldemort.  
  
Sensing an urgency, Voldemort barked out a command to the Death Eaters. " Kill the woman and then the child upstairs. I have more important people to dispose of." And then he was gone, with little more than a muffled pop!  
  
Turning to look at the girl half way up the stairs, the male Death Eater turned to his female companion. "Finish the woman. I'll handle the girl." As he started to walk up the stairs, Aileen turned to run finally getting the feeling back in her.  
  
" Damn! Petrificus Totalus! Stubborn little brat, you can't get away." As he approached, he noticed the girl was rather pretty.  
  
Shame to take her out of this world without giving her some experience. He thought.  
  
After killing the woman, the female Death Eater looked up at her companion. Seeing the desire in his eyes she knew that this trip would take a little more time than expected.  
  
"Well hurry up and satisfy yourself. I would rather not be around when the authorities show up."  
  
"I'll finish when I damn well please woman!" exasperated, he threw off his silver mask.  
  
"Malfoy! You know better than to do that! Put your mask back on!" Shocked and horrified that he was that stupid she started up the stairs.  
  
"DAMMIT! Bellatrix, stay where you are unless you want to be cursed into an oblivion! I know what I'm doing! I'll kill her when I'm finished!" he shouted as he took down his trousers.  
  
Muttering to herself about men she walked back down to keep a lookout. If Malfoy wasn't going to be smart then she would.  
  
"Finite Incantatum. Now girl I'll show you what you'll be missing once your dead." As he proceeded to rape her.  
  
Nothing could penetrate her stare, she made no move to respond, to throw him off her. No thought ran through her mind, she could only think how his face would forever stay imprinted in her mind, and she would avenge her mother and herself for this crime, this unforgivable and unrepentable hurt.  
  
After emptying himself in her he crawled off of her. Her eyes, he noticed were unfocused, as if in a trance. Shaking the chill off that crept up his spine he buckled his belt and grabbed his mask. Tuning to cast the spell that would finish her he felt an odd sense of foreboding and power radiating from her.  
  
"Avada Kedavra." Visibly shaken, he headed out the door to Lestrange.  
  
"Finished?" she snapped  
  
"Don't push my good humor, Lestrange!"  
  
Casting the spell that would leave the Dark Mark above the house, they apparated. Not knowing that inside the little girl now bore a scar, not unlike the one her cousin Harry had just received, except for hers was above her heart. All was not over nor lost.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
AN: THANX for reading!! Now PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! It means a lot!!! I will update as soon as possible!!! If I get enough reviews!! THANX AGAIN!!! 


	2. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything of J.K. Rowlings.! AN: Thanx to ALL my reviewers!! Everytime I get one it makes my day! Keep it up!! Now on with the story!  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Mr. Weasley, What is so funny that you are not paying attention to your potion!?" glared Snape.  
  
Snorting and doubled over on his stool, Charlie tried to compose himself. If only Snape knew! Turning to Charlie's partner he asked, "Miss Christian, maybe you can tell me what has Mr. Weasley in hysterics?"  
  
"No sir." Said Nicole, completely composed. Goodness only knows what Charlie had done this time, she thought sarcastically.  
  
"Oh no" breathed Nicole, eyes growing wide, spotting exactly what Charlie had done.  
  
"Excuse me, Miss Christian? What..." but Snape never finished. The class was in uproarious laughter. Apparently Charlie had timed dungbombs to go off underneath the cauldron of a Slytherin 5th year, Alwin Basilius.  
  
"Charlie" Nicole whispered furiously, "Don't you know what that could...?  
  
KABOOM!!!!  
  
"do?" she finished lamely. Shaking her head and closing her eyes she thought, obviously not.  
  
The class abruptly stopped laughing. This was not funny at all. The Invisibility potion Alwin had been brewing was reacting with opposite effects. Instead of his head, which was covered in the potion, disappearing, he now had two!  
  
In a rare moment, Snape was shocked. But only a moment. Temper flaring at what could have been a potentially fatal prank he spun toward Charlie who had the decency to looked shocked.  
  
"Mr. Weasley! What on earth possessed you to do such a thing!!? 50 points from Gryffindor and two weeks of detention and I WILL be talking to Professor McGonagall about this!" finishing his tirade he turned to Nicole.  
  
"Miss Christian, escort Mr. Basilius to the Hospital Wing."  
  
"But why..?"  
  
"Miss Christian! Do not question me! Go! Now!"  
  
Grumbling about evil gits of Potions Professors, Nicole walked out followed by a two-headed Alwin.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
After taking Alwin to the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomphrey(sp?) assuring her that he would be back to normal in no time, Nicole went to Arithmancy. Thankful that this class wasn't with Charlie. Yes he was her best friend, practically inseparable best friend at that, but she still got tired of his constant pranks that almost always ended in explosions, whether intentional or not.  
  
"Hey Nicole!" interrupting her thoughts was none other than Charlie's' older brother Bill. Bill was opposite to Charlie, although he liked pranks and laughs as well as anyone he, unlike Charlie, knew where to draw the line. In doing so, he was also one of Nicole's' best friends.  
  
"Hey Bill, What are you up to?"  
  
"Just walking to the Great Hall for lunch."  
  
"Oh, I forgot all about lunch! I have way to much on my mind. What with O.W.L.S and all."  
  
"I know what you mean. I've got N.E.W.T.S. Why don't you walk with me to the Great Hall and you can tell me what that idiot of a brother of mine did now."  
  
Chuckling, Nicole and Bill started toward the Great Hall, " You know me too well Bill. Your brothers' latest escapade, gave a Slytherin 5th year boy named Alwin Basilius two heads."  
  
"He WHAT?!"  
  
"Yeah, I know. He got the bright idea to put dungbombs underneath the cauldron. Well, we were brewing an Invisibility potion and when the dungbombs went off.. Well, Alwin wound up with two heads, Snape went into a tirade and Charlie got two weeks detention and 50 points taken away."  
  
"Great! And we WERE tied with Slytherin for the House Cup! Charlie better hope that his Quidditch playing skills keep up! Especially since he won't get to practice for two weeks! We are actually predicted to win this year."  
  
"Yeah, I know that too. It's all Charlie talks about. I wish he would at least be half as concerned about his O.W.L.S as he is about the Quidditch Cup. Not that I don't want to win it too, but still."  
  
"That's just like Charlie, but with you always talking about it I'm sure he won't forget." he said grinning.  
  
"Ha.Ha..Ha. Thanx. You're such a GREAT friend! You know if we weren't such good friends I would have hexed you by now." Smiling she passed him, going through the door to enter the Great Hall.  
  
"Yeah, I know!" grinning like an idiot he followed her to the table.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"So, What time do you have to be in the dungeons for your detention?" Nicole was propped up by the fire in the Gryffindor common room, looking questioningly at Charlie.  
  
"You know, being my best friend and all, I would think you would be more supportive." Grumbled Charlie, looking more and more depressed as each minute slipped by.  
  
"I would really think that after your one millionth detention you would get the idea that pulling pranks in class, especially in Potions, was a bad idea. But you never do." Opening her charms book she began to read.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Studying."  
  
"Why? We don't have a test in there, do we?"  
  
Rolling her eyes she closed the book, "Yes, Charlie we do. They're called the O.W.L.S, and if you hadn't noticed it is December. Which means that they are only 6 months away."  
  
"Oh NO, 6 months! What will I do?!" putting a hand dramatically to his forehead he pretended to faint in mock distress. Several other 5th years chuckled at him.  
  
"Yeah, laugh now. At least I'll pass."  
  
"I know! I Know! How could I not with you harping on me all the time."  
  
" You'll be glad I did when its time for the tests."  
  
Sticking out his bottom lip, he crawled over to Nicole on his knees. "Yes and you love me So much you will give me you notes and help me study, right? Right?"  
  
Laughing she answered " Well...."  
  
"What do you mean, Well? What no answer? Alright, I see how it is"  
  
"No! Stop! Please Charlie!!" jumping up, she tried to get away from him, but he was too quick for her. Pinning her down he tickled her mercilessly.  
  
"Charlie..its...not...fair!" she gasped out between hysterical laughter.  
  
"What are you two up to now?" asked Bill who had just walked in.  
  
"She said she wouldn't help me with my O.W.L.S" he said, pouting.  
  
"You know, if you would just follow her advice."  
  
"Not you too."  
  
"Charlie?" grunted Nicole.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Get off!" "Oh sorry." blushed Charlie.  
  
"Are you two finished acting like children?" asked Bill sarcastically.  
  
Grinning like fools, they nodded.  
  
"Mum just wrote, she wants to know if you're coming home with us for Christmas Nicole. Are you?"  
  
"Of course! Like I would miss it! Where else have I got to go?"  
  
"What about you family in Ireland?"  
  
"My Aunt and Uncle? They won't mind. Its not like I have a mum and da to go home to. Your parents are more like my second mum and da than anyone."  
  
"GREAT! This is going to be SO much fun! We can practice quidditch and everything!"  
  
Rolling her eyes, Nicole climbed off the floor. "Well I'm going to bed. I have some studying to do, which I won't get done down here, and then I'm going to bed."  
  
"Spoil Sport!" sticking out his tongue, Charlie got up too.  
  
"I need my sleep and by the looks of the clock you need to get to the dungeons."  
  
"Geez! Why didn't you tell me sooner!?" Charlie screamed as he burst through the portrait.  
  
"He'll never learn. Well, goodnight Bill. See you in the morning."  
  
"Night."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* No! It can't be! MUM!!  
  
Sitting straight up in bed, Nicole was drenched in sweat. Outside the full moon was just peaking through the curtains.  
  
'These have got to stop', thought Nicole, lying back down. 'I won't be able to do anything without any sleep.'  
  
Reaching toward the nightstand, she took a drink of the Dreamless Sleep Potion she had asked Madam Pomphrey for. 'Much less I might loose my sanity.' Tears in her eyes, she pulled the covers up to her chin and tried to think of how wonderful it would be to go to The Burrow for Christmas.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* AN: YEAH!!! Thanx again for the reviews! PLEASE REVIEW AGAIN!! I'll post again as soon as I can!! I changed my mind about the my point of view thing, I'm just gonna write it in 3rd person. 


	3. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter! (You know that gets really redundant saying that.) AN: Thank you guys! I love getting reviews! I'm glad you liked it so far! Sorry I haven't updated sooner! I am the manager for our High School guys basketball team and we have had a lot of games and I also just got finished with semester tests! I hope to update more often over the holidays! Well without further ado, here is chapter 2!  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Oh dear, It is so good to see you!" said Mrs. Weasley, enveloping Nicole in a warm hug.  
  
"Its good to see you too. I can't tell you how great it is to be here for Christmas." smiled Nicole.  
  
"Now dear, you just go on up and rest. Charlie and Bill will bring your things up." Turning to the boys she started giving directions.  
  
"Charlie, you and Bill go help your father unload the car. Oh, and when you come in, be quiet! I just got Virginia to sleep."  
  
"Alright Mum." They courused. Turning to go out they raced each other to the door.  
  
"Boys! Be quiet!" Mrs. Weasley whispered furiously behind the boys.  
  
"Now Nicole, go on up and rest."  
  
"If you don't mind Mrs. Weasley I would like to stay down here and help you."  
  
"Of course not dear! Well first things first, we need to get dinner on."  
  
After spending two hours in the kitchen, Nicole was exhausted. Walking into the living room she flopped into a chair.  
  
"What's wrong? Mum didn't wear you out did she?" smirked Charlie.  
  
"If I wasn't so tired I would get up and wipe that smirk of your face! You know I think you've been around Professor Snape too long, your starting to smirk like him!" laughed Nicole.  
  
Charlie sat up from where he had been siting on the floor playing with Virginia.  
  
"How could you say something so cruel to your best friend?" asked Charlie indignantly. "Ow! Virginia!"  
  
Virginia had just grabbed a handful of Charlie's hair. Laughing, Nicole pulled herself out of the chair to help Charlie.  
  
"Even as young as she is she still knows whose side to be on." Nicole said, removing the baby's fingers. "Don't you girl, yeah you know Charlie's no good."  
  
Gurgling, Virginia grinned up at Nicole. 'Amazing how we can be so innocent and then, in an instant, it can all be taken away.' Thought Nicole sadly.  
  
"Dinner is ready!" Mrs. Weasley called, interrupting Nicole's thoughts.  
  
"Let's go! I'm starved!" Said Charlie, helping Nicole up.  
  
"Your always hungry! What's new?" said Nicole sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah well I can't help I'm a growing man!" stepping aside so Nicole could walk through first with Virginia.  
  
"Make that boy and you've got it." Smiled Nicole.  
  
"Hey, that's not fair!"  
  
Chuckling, Nicole stopped at the doorway into the kitchen.  
  
"Charlie, get in here and eat!"  
  
An hour later, the entire Weasley family and Nicole, had all pushed back from the table stuffed.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley, not even Hogwarts can out do your cooking!" said Nicole slumping down.  
  
"Thank you, but you helped me with this dinner dear. Half of the credit goes to you."  
  
"Well I say both women did a fine job!" said Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Mum, can we open one present tonight! It's Christmas Eve! PLEASE!!" pleaded Ron.  
  
Looking at his pouted little face and then at the other children she gave in.  
  
"Alright, but just one!"  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* After everyone had helped clean off the table, at Nicole's insistence and a lot of Charlie and Bill's grumblings, they were all seated around the Christmas tree in the living room with a fire blazing in the hearth.  
  
"Ok Ron, you first." Said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Tearing off the wrapping paper with the enthusiasm only the young have.  
  
"Oy! Mum its GREAT!" cried Ron waving his toy broom around.  
  
Pleased by his enthusiasm, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley laughed.  
  
"Alright, your next Fred and George."  
  
Just as fast as Ron, the twins tore off the paper to their new books, Quidditch; Flying Techniques and How to Use Them.  
  
"THANK YOU!" shouted the twins.  
  
"Percy, here you are." Said Mrs. Weasley, as she handed him a package.  
  
"Thank you, Mum." Said Percy.  
  
Charlie and Bill rolled their eyes at Nicole while she could barely hold her laughter at the prim way Percy spoke.  
  
Slowly Percy began to unwrap his present so as not to tear the paper. After what seemed like forever, he finally got it open.  
  
"A stationary kit! Thank you so much."  
  
"Alright, your turn Charlie."  
  
Even being older than Percy, Charlie ripped open his package like a 5-year-old. Pulling out his present, his eyes grew wide.  
  
"Mum, its amazing!" he exclaimed over his broom polishing kit.  
  
"Nicole, here is yours." Said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"You didn't have too, Mrs. Weasley."  
  
" Of course we did dear, you are a part of the family and we wouldn't leave you out."  
  
Unwrapping her present, thankful to have such wonderful people in her life, she gasped.  
  
"Oh my!" Slowly she pulled out the silver chain with the black onyx teardrop.  
  
"It's beautiful! How can I ever thank you?" said Nicole as she looked up with tears in her eyes.  
  
"We're just glad you like it, dear."  
  
"I love it!" she exclaimed as she put it on.  
  
"Ok Bill, your turn." Said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Bill tore open his gift with enthusiasm.  
  
"Wow! He's great!"  
  
Bill had received a silver owl.  
  
"Your father and I thought you could use him since you would be going off to college and then getting a job."  
  
"Thank you Mum and Dad. I love him! I think I'll name him Lathoien."  
  
"Now it yours, Mr. Weasley's and Virginia's turn. Open the ones from me, please." Said Nicole as she got up and handed the presents to them. Unwrapping the one for Virginia first Mrs. Weasley's face lit up.  
  
"Oh, she'll love it." It was a glass music box with delicate pink roses around the glass lid.  
  
"I'm glad. When I saw it I knew it was made just for her. It plays Lara's Theme from Dr.Zhivago."  
  
"Thank you dear." Mrs. Weasley then unwrapped the present for herself.  
  
"Thank you so much! Oh, their gorgeous!" she exclaimed as she pulled out brand new emerald green dress robes.  
  
"I'm really happy you like them." Smiled Nicole.  
  
"Oh I love them!" Mrs. Weasley said. Turning to her husband she said, "It's your turn Arthur."  
  
Tearing open his present his face took on a boyish appearance.  
  
"Oh! It's the best present I have ever gotten!" he said as he pulled out a video camera.  
  
"Don't drop it! It actually works!" exclaimed Nicole, as Mr. Weasley dangled the camera upside down.  
  
"I won't. Thank you again dear. It's wonderful!"  
  
Grinning, Nicole started to help Mrs. Weasley pick up the discarded wrapping paper.  
  
"Don't worry about it dear. I'll pick it up." Upstairs Virginia started crying.  
  
"Oh, I better go check on her."  
  
"I'll do it, Mrs. Weasley. If you don't mind?" asked Nicole.  
  
"Of course not dear."  
  
Nicole turned and walked up the staircase and into the baby's room. Stooping over the cradle, Nicole picked up Virginia and talked to her.  
  
"It's all right. Did everybody just leave you up here by yourself? And on Christmas Eve too. Well how about a Christmas song? Would you like that?"" the baby just gurgled and smiled.  
  
Chuckling she said, "I'll take that as a yes. Well, how about 'O Holy Night'? You like that one? Well, here it goes." And she started to sing in a soft, almost magical, voice.  
  
O holy night, the stars are brightly shinning It is the night of our dear saviors' birth Long lay the world in sin and error pinning 'Till he appeared and the soul felt its worth The thrill of hope the weary world rejoices For yonder breaks a new and glorious morn Fall on your knees, oh hear the angles voices Oh night divine, oh night when Christ was born Oh night divine, oh night, oh night divine.  
  
"What did you think of that? How bad do I sound?" asked Nicole to the now yawning baby. "Obviously not too bad. How about one more? Oh look! Its snowing, how beautiful! It reminds me of one of my favorite muggle Christmas movies, Meet Me in Saint Louis, with Judy Garland. What do you think of the song 'Have yourself a merry little Christmas'? Want me to sing it, although I know I can't sing it like she did." she asked as she swayed back and forth.  
  
Have yourself a merry little Christmas Let your heart be light From now on our troubles will be out of sight Have yourself a merry little Christmas Make the Yuletide gay From now on our troubles will be far away Here we are as in olden days, happy golden days of yore Faithful friends who are dear to us gather near to us once more Through the years we all will be together if the fates allow Hang a shinning star upon the highest bow And have yourself a merry little Christmas now Here we are as in olden days, happy golden days of yore Faithful friends who are dear to us gather near to us once more Through the years we all will be together if the fates allow Hang a shining star upon the highest bow And have yourself a merry little Christmas now  
  
Looking down she saw that Virginia had fallen to sleep. Kissing her forehead gently, she laid her back in her crib and covered her with a blanket. Turning towards the door, she gasped. The whole Weasley family was at the door. Stepping outside, into the hall she shut the door behind her.  
  
"That was beautiful dear." Said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Yeah, I didn't know you could sing so well Nicole." Said Charlie.  
  
Blushing, Nicole stepped through the circle toward the opposite door, where she would be staying.  
  
"Thank you, but I don't sing all that well."  
  
"Yes you do, you sing better than the singers on the radio!" exclaimed the twins.  
  
Seeing that it embarrassed Nicole, Mrs. Weasley turned to everyone.  
  
"Alright, its time for bed. The sooner you get to sleep the sooner it is morning."  
  
"YEAH!" cried Ron.  
  
"SHH!" everyone said at once.  
  
"Oh, sorry." Blushed Ron. *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* That night, Charlie and Bill slept in the attic with Ron, while Nicole slept in their room. Opening the door Mrs. Weasley's head poked through the crack.  
  
"Are you alright dear?"  
  
"Yes Mrs. Weasley. Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight dear. See you in the morning." Mrs. Weasley shut the door and moved up the hall to the staircase up to the attic.  
  
Nicole rolled over on the twin bed toward the nightstand. Picking up her bottle of dreamless sleep potion, she took a drink of it, remembering how her mum had sung to her like she had sung to Virginia. Everyone always said it would get better as time went on, that the pain would fade, but it never did. Every Christmas was just as hard as the first she had spent without her mum and da.  
  
"I can't risk calling out in my sleep. Not after all the trouble Mrs. Weasley worked so hard this Christmas to make it so wonderful. Its bad enough at school." And with that she shut off the lamp and fell to sleep.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
AN: THANK YOU!! Now PLEASE REVIEW! It means a lot!! It makes my day SO much BETTER!! I hope you liked it! I hope to have the next chapter up at least within a week! I just saw ROTK Saturday night! It was AMAZING!! The 3rd Harry Potter Preview is on there! It looks SO GOOD! Just thought I'd let you all know! MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! (The best present I'll get this year is your reviews!! ( please! Make my day!! ( ) Have a GREAT holiday!! 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Same as before! I own NOTHING! (Except the characters you haven't heard of before, their mine!! ( )  
  
AN: I have just joined a Harry Potter group (another one) It's a really great group but the only problem is that we don't have enough members! We want to start a school and have classes but to do that we NEED MORE PEOPLE!!! So PLEASE look up the group Harry_Potter_Rpg_and_Fanfiction: American hp and join! I would love to see all of you there! THANK YOU!! If you have any trouble email me and I will send you the link!  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Oh! I'm going to miss you so much!" cried Nicole as she hugged Charlie.  
  
"Geez Nicole! You're cutting off my air! Ease up!" laughed Charlie.  
  
"Well, if it isn't the notorious two." Said a familiar voice.  
  
"Bill!" shouted Nicole, throwing herself into his arms. "I didn't think you would make it with your job being in Egypt and all."  
  
"I can take one day off. Especially for yours and Charlie's graduation. We've been friends for how long? You can't possibly think I would miss it!"  
  
"I'm glad you made it! It's been a long time since we've seen you!" Charlie spoke, shaking his brothers' hand.  
  
"It has been a long time. Oh, McGonagall's coming. Looks like its about to start, so I'm going to go find a seat." Said Bill as he turned and walked towards his parents.  
  
"Alright everyone! Please line up as we had you yesterday. The ceremony is about to begin." Professor McGonagall said as she walked over to the large group of students who would be graduating.  
  
Headmaster Dumbledore led the procession, followed by Deputy Headmistress McGonagall, up to the dais where the rest of the Professors sat. The graduating 7th years were placed in the first two rows on each side of the dais.  
  
"Welcome family and friends to this special occasion in these young persons lives." Said Dumbledore through the Sonorous Charm he had placed upon himself. "Our Head Boy and Girl will speak as they are also the top two students of this years class. Miss Nicole Christian will speak first followed by Mr. Alwin Basilius.  
  
As Professor Dumbledore sat down to the crowd clapping, Nicole walked up the steps toward the podium. Whispering a Sonorous Charm on herself, she began.  
  
"We made it. After seven years of piles of homework, detentions, pranks, house points, Quidditch matches, inner house rivalries over the House cup and Quidditch cup, and the two biggest tests of our lives at Hogwarts, were here. With friends that will last a lifetime and physical, emotional, and mental lessons that have made us into what we are today. We have grown from adolescent children to young adults.  
  
I can still remember the wonder and fascination that I felt when I first arrived at Hogwarts. I don't know about all of you, but for me, I'll always carry a little piece of this place wherever I go. From the challenging lessons of our Professors to the support of friends that have become like family, the time I have spent here is invaluable to me. I know that all of us won't keep in touch. We'll go our separate ways, some will have jobs that take them around the world, and some will have jobs here in England. Others will have families. Each of us will continue on to this new chapter in our lives, but I will always look back on my years at Hogwarts as the prelude to my life story, for without a prelude you miss the history there is no story. And no one could have a better history than Hogwarts. To all of my classmates of all Houses: Good Luck with everything you do in life.  
  
And remember; "No matter how dark the rode looks when night has fallen, the sun will always rise. Yes, the darkness may come again but so will the sun. And as you walk your paths in life, let the people, the shining stars in your life, light your path when it is dark. For no matter how alone you think you are when the clouds close in around you, those stars are always there and there is always a break in the clouds to see them through.' Thank you." As she stepped back to the applause, she looked over the graduating class and tears filled her eyes.  
  
'Real life is about to begin. We have been protected here at Hogwarts, but not anymore...not anymore.' Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she stepped down off the dais as Alwin stepped up to give his speech. As she reached her seat and sat, Alwin started his speech. Not entirely listening, Nicole took the time to look around at her class and at her professor's. As her gaze drifted over the teachers sitting on the dais she met the eyes of the Potions Professor who was looking at her with his dark gaze filled with questions.  
  
But her eyes didn't meet his for long. Realizing she was looking back, Professor Snape quickly put up his shield and turned his attention back to Alwin. Blushing slightly, Nicole also moved her gaze to Alwin who was finishing his speech.  
  
"Congratulations, everyone!" Alwin said as he stepped down and took his seat opposite Nicole across the isle. Rising back up, Dumbledore cast another Sonorous Charm once again.  
  
"Now, each of the professor's will pass out the graduate's diplomas. We will do this in alphabetical order, combining all Houses. Professor McGonagall, if you would be so kind as to be first we will continue."  
  
Professor McGonagall moved to stand beside the table, which held the diplomas.  
  
"Alagiannis, Theodora." Announced Dumbledore as the passing out of the diplomas commenced. When the C's were called Professor Snape took McGonagall's place.  
  
"Calder, Blake."  
  
"Carter, Melinda."  
  
"Christian, Nicole."  
  
Nicole stood and walked toward Professor Snape. Once she had her diploma her life, as she knew it was over. The wheels of her life were now in full motion, hurtling her down her path that she might not come back from. Taking another deep, calming breath she shook hands with Professor Snape and accepted her diploma. Stepping of the dais, she made her way back to her seat. After everyone had received their diplomas, Dumbledore rolled up the parchment of names he had been reading and began to speak again.  
  
"I would like to thank you all for coming. And now I present to you the graduating class of 1997!" (AN: I don't know exact dates, like when Lily and James died. So, if anyone can help me out please tell me! ( )  
  
In a chorus of cheers, the class threw up their hats into the air.  
  
"Now," spoke Dumbledore, " there are refreshments in the Great Hall for everyone. Thank you again for coming." Taking off the charm, Professor Dumbledore led the professors to the Great Hall. The guests and graduates bringing up the end.  
  
"YEAH! We're actually finished!" yelled Charlie throwing his arms up and dancing around like a maniac.  
  
Laughing, Nicole threw up her arms to protect herself from Charlie, who was flailing about.  
  
"Charlie! Stop before you take somebody's head off! Namely mine!!"  
  
"Sorry." grinned Charlie as they entered the Great Hall which was lit with candles not that it was dusk outside.  
  
"It's just, I can't believe we aren't coming back next year!" said Charlie. "It's so weird."  
  
"I know what you mean. I'm going to tell you this only once Charlie Weasley," Nicole said as she rounded on him, pointing her finger in his face. "If you don't write to me at least once a week, your best friend, I'll drop what I'm doing to come hex you!" she tried to glare at him but her eyes alight betrayed her with amusement.  
  
"Yes Ma'am!" Charlie snapped, saluting.  
  
"Good." Grinned Nicole. "By the way, we haven't really talked to much about this but, What do you plan to do now? Where will you be going?" said Nicole, sobering.  
  
"Well, you know how much I like Care of Magical Creatures? I was thinking about something like that." Said Charlie.  
  
"Wow! I guess you will be going to a university somewhere in England?"  
  
"Yeah, Mum and Dad can't afford an out of country college."  
  
"You know, if you had made better grades you could have gotten scholarships." Said Nicole.  
  
"Oh GEEZ! We just graduated! Can't you lay off the grades for one night!" pleaded Charlie. "I don't need to ask what you're going to be doing. You will be locked up in some fancy to-do university with your books and Potions, Miss. I'm-the-only-one-who-got-an- Outstanding-in-Potions!" he finished mockingly, but grinning.  
  
"Well, did jealousy finally rear its ugly head?" Nicole smiled.  
  
"Ha! You wish!" said Charlie.  
  
"Yeah, here they are Mum! Arguing yet again." Smiled Bill.  
  
"Oh, I can't believe you have already graduated! I can remember when you started!" cried Mrs. Weasley, pulling Charlie and Nicole into a breath-taking hug.  
  
"Mum! Ease up!" grunted Charlie.  
  
"I'm sorry dear's. It's just..." she broke off sobbing into a handkerchief.  
  
"It's all right Mrs. Weasley." Nicole said, patting her on the back.  
  
Drying her eyes, Mrs. Weasley slowly stopped sobbing.  
  
"You two go ahead and talk to your friends. Go on! We will have time to talk later, when you come to the Burrow tomorrow." Ushered Mrs. Weasley to Nicole and Charlie.  
  
"Alright." They said waving. "See you later."  
  
After three hours of chatting and nibbling, the families went home and the students including the graduates drifted off to bed for their last night at Hogwarts.  
  
"Have you seen Professor Snape?" asked Nicole.  
  
"Yeah. He just left. Why?" questioned Charlie.  
  
"I need to talk to him." Nicole said as she turned to catch up with Snape.  
  
When she finally did, he was at the top of the steps leading toward the dungeons.  
  
"Professor Snape." Said Nicole.  
  
" Yes, Miss Christian?" he turned, arching a dark brow up.  
  
"I wanted to tell you something sir. I want to say that you are a great Professor and that you have been one of the strongest influences in my life. I'm glad that I had the privilege to be in your class sir. Thank you for listing sir, Good night." She left before he could reply.  
  
"Good night, Miss Christian.And thank you." Whispered an awed and humbled Snape to the dark. Because he would never tell that to her face.  
  
'Never.' He thought as he swept down toward his chambers, black robes billowing out behind him.  
  
"Why?" questioned Snape to a dark room, his room.  
  
Walking over to a hand-carved mahogany cabinet, he pulled out a snifter and poured a glass of scotch.  
  
"What is going on with Miss. Christian?" he continued. "What secret does she keep that floats like an ominous cloud just behind her eyes?"  
  
As he pondered the question, his hand unconsciously swirled the amber liquid in the snifter.  
  
"Whoa!" said Snape coming to a startling realization. "What on earth am I doing thinking about a student?" he berated himself, downing the snifter in one burning gulp. But a small voice rose up in his head and answered.  
  
'Because you know she is not as young as she looks. Something made her grow up fast, when she was a child. She hides it well but you know our own dark secrets too well to miss hers.'  
  
"I need sleep. I'm just tired." He tried to reassure himself, he did not want to think that anyone else had had a dark past like his.  
  
"Just tired." he repeated, as he stepped inside his bedroom and shut the door on the memories.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Putting the last of her belongings into her trunk, Nicole flopped down onto her bed in Gryffindor Tower for the last time.  
  
"Finished." She sighed.  
  
Rolling over, she checked the clock on her nightstand beside her bed. 2:00 a.m. glowed bright red on the clock.  
  
"Great, six more hours and I'll be on the Hogwarts Express for the last time. Five hours of sleep! I'll never make it!" grumbled Nicole as she pulled herself up and forced herself to the bathroom to change for bed. That was one of the perks of being Head Girl. Your own bathroom and bedroom. Nicole took advantage of both.  
  
Dragging herself from the bathroom five minuets later, she groggily crawled into bed and shut off the lamp plunging the room into darkness. For once, cold ice blue eyes didn't haunt her dreams. Instead she was lulled to sleep by warm deep black eyes gazing into hers.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ!!  
  
"Damn, Blood Alarm!!" grumbled Nicole as she slammed her hand down on the clock to shut it off. Turning onto her back, she scrubbed her hands across her face. It had been an unbelievably long night.  
  
"Wake up sleepy head!!" shouted Nicole's roommate and one of her best friends, Gabrielle Bradley, as she pounced on the bed jumping up and down. As far as Nicole was concerned, Gabrielle lived up to her nickname Gabs.  
  
"Gabs, I love ya, but if you don't get off the bed and if you don't have my life line handy, I'm going to kill you." Growled Nicole.  
  
"You really aren't a morning person, you know that?" chuckled Gabby.  
  
"It took you five years to figure that out?" asked Nicole sarcastically, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Still chuckling, Gabby got up and picked up the steaming mug of coffee she had brought with her. Struggling up to a sitting position, Nicole accepted the mug gratefully.  
  
"If you don't get up soon we'll be late." Said Gabby as she went to her bed on the other side of the room.  
  
"Geez!" shouted Nicole, springing up. "Why didn't you tell me earlier! We're supposed to be there at noon and it's already 10:00!" scrambling around the room, she started throwing the things that were on the floor that hadn't been packed yet, up on to the bed.  
  
"I still have to pack the sheets and comforter from my bed! And my clothes from last night!"  
  
"Calm down Nicole! We have two hours and if you remember we are witches. We can apparate there." Said Gabby as she lay back on her sheetless bed. "And the reason I didn't wake you is because you didn't get home last night until 4:00 this morning. By the way, are you ok? When you came in you had scratches on your arms and you kept shaking. Oh and what's with the black robes last night? I mean, I know we're Aurors for the American Ministry and everything but who did you run into that shook you up like that?" questioned Gabby, eyes filled with concern.  
  
Shocked at the question, even though she knew it was coming, she scrambled around trying to find and answer. Luckily, Gabby continued.  
  
"You never were like this when we first started five years ago. What I can't add up is that this started with you about the time that Voldemort showed back up in England. Is it because you're just worried about your family over there?"  
  
Thanking Merlin for the save, even though it was close, she answered.  
  
"Yeah.Yeah that's it. I.I just didn't want you to worry." She spoke haltingly. 'Why wasn't I more careful!' she berated herself 'I should have known that with her being an Auror she would notice something.'  
  
"You know you can tell me anything! Geez, we even just quit our jobs together so we can go help your friends in England." Gabby said as she rolled her blue eyes.  
  
"I know, I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?" asked Nicole, stopping from the things she had been picking up.  
  
"You know I do! Now hurry! I'll go finish with the kitchen. Everything else is packed. It's a good think that you made us pack early." She said as she walked out of the room.  
  
Sitting down on the bed, Nicole buried her head in her hands. 'If only I could tell you the truth. But for your own protection I have to keep secrets from you. When this is over, I only hope you can forgive me, for everything I've done.' With tears in her eyes she got up off the bed.  
  
"No use crying over things that can't be changed." She whispered as she grabbed her wand. With a few swishes, everything was folded and packed neatly in her trunk.  
  
"Gabby" Nicole hollered through the door.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm going to take a shower now! I should be ready in about thirty minuets!"  
  
"Ok! Everything is packed! I'm going to call Russell while I wait!"  
  
"Alright!" laughing to herself, Nicole stepped into the shower.  
  
'Her and that boyfriend of hers! Merlin help me if I ever get that involved with a guy!' stopping suddenly she remembered 'I can't. For my safety as well as everyone else's, I can't.'  
  
Nicole's lack of dating had been a long running joke between her and Gabby, but she remembered a night when it hadn't been so funny. The night her future came to greet her.  
  
** Flashback**  
  
"Are you reading again! Come on Nicole! It's our first day off in six months! Let's go dancing or something!" complained Gabby flopping onto the couch.  
  
Looking over the top of the Potions book she had been reading, Nicole arched one black eyebrow at her whining friend.  
  
"Seeing as it is our first day off, why on Earth would I want to go out when I can stay home, catch up on my reading and get some much needed rest?"  
  
Chuckling at her disgruntled friend, she continued.  
  
"Ever since I graduated from Hogwarts I have been going no stop. First, It was University for 3 years and now I've been an Auror for 2. Personally, I don't see why you want to go out. Everybody is too superficial anymore. Everybody lies and they all want what they can't have, so instead of shutting up about it they whine to the nearest person! I don't want to be the nearest person! I've got enough real problems of my own. So don't complain to me because I prefer my own company and my books to everyone else, except you." Finishing her speech she curled back up into the plush chair and began to read again.  
  
"You know who you remind me of?" asked Gabby  
  
"Who?"  
  
"That Professor Snape you told me about." Said Gabby as she strode to answer the doorbell.  
  
"What!" shouted Nicole at Gab's accusation.  
  
"Geez, I didn't know you were that happy to see me Nicole!" said Russell grinning madly.  
  
Curling back up into the chair, Nicole replied.  
  
"When the Hell have I ever been happy to see you? If it wasn't for the fact that I have to save your ass from all the mistakes you make while out on patrol, I'd never see you. So, don't flatter yourself." She bit out.  
  
"Ouch! Nicole, that really cut deep." Said Russell placing a hand over his heart in mock distress.  
  
"Russell, for a joke to be funny, people have to laugh and if you haven't noticed, dimwit, nobody's laughing." Snapped Nicole.  
  
"Nicole, are you ok?" asked Gabby placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, Sorry Russ. I'm just touchy tonight. Not enough sleep I guess." She finished lamely. "You two go out and have fun."  
  
"You sure?" they asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine."  
  
"Alright, we'll be back before morning. Unharmed! We promise." Said Gabby as she walked out the door, followed by Russell.  
  
Alone in the living room, she spoke out loud while she stood up and grabbed her robes.  
  
"I only hope I get back. I don't know about one piece or unharmed though. If they only knew what I'm about to do." Then she was gone.  
  
** End Flashback**  
  
'No, my lack of dating is not a joke. It's a matter of life or death.' Thought Nicole.  
  
After finishing up, Nicole and Gabby grabbed their trunks, shrunk them, then apparated to their new jobs in England.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Walking up to the imposing gates, Gabby's eyes grew wide while Nicole's grew clouded with memories of the place she called home.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts, Professor Bradley." Said Nicole.  
  
'It feels so good to be back!' thought Nicole ' Even if this time I'm a Professor and not a student. Professor Christian. Sounds strange, that's the last title I thought I'd ever have.'  
  
"Are you finished staring Gabby?" chuckled Nicole at her friends gapping face.  
  
"What? Oh, yeah. Yeah let's go." She replied eyes still open wide." It's better than what you told me."  
  
Pushing open the gate to continue up the drive, Nicole said, " I could never do it justice, but wait till you see inside. The only set back is Peeves, but now that I think about it, it wouldn't be Hogwarts without him."  
  
Stopping to open the door, she stepped aside to allow Gabby through first.  
  
"Oh my!" Gabby exclaimed breathlessly. "It's amazing!"  
  
"No." said Nicole, affectionately. " It's home!"  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
AN: I hope you liked this Chapter! It's over 3,000 words long!! I'm really tired of typing *laughs* but it was worth it! As long as you like it! Please REVIEW!!! And Join the group I told you about up top!! 


	5. Chapter 4

"How quaint, Miss Christian." Sneered a deep voice as a body materialized out of the shadows. The person being all too familiar to Nicole.

"Professor Snape. How wonderfully predictable to see that you haven't changed from your sarcastic, pessimistic, and all together downright disgusting self." Snapped Nicole, sarcastically.

"Miss Christian! I will not…." But he was interrupted.

"Professor, my title is now Professor Christian and you…" but she was cut off as well.

"Miss Christian! You will not interrupt your superior. And you impudent little girl you do not deserve the title of Professor! And further more…." But Nicole had heard enough.

"How dare you, you overgrown son of a bitch! Yes I do deserve that title if only because I had to put up with you and your less than amniable attitude all those years! And don't even begin to think that you are in any way my superior! So as a warning for your health do not EVER presume to tell me anything ever again!"

After finishing her rant, she realized that she was about an inch from his face glaring into cold, icy black eyes. "Oh shit" was all Nicole could think. She knew exactly just how violent Snape's temper could get from a first hand experience. Of course Snape didn't know that she had but that was beside the point.

"Why you insolent little…" Both were too involved in their argument to notice the figure coming down the staircase. "Enough! Good Heavens! She hasn't been here five minutes and you are already fighting with her!" said Headmaster Albus Dumbledore.

The two accused of fighting sprung apart with guilty looks. Nicole was extremely glad of the intervention of Professor Dumbledore. In the quiet that followed the fight was when they realized that someone was laughing, hysterically Gabby was clutching her sides trying not to fall off the suitcase she was sitting on.

"What is so damn funny Gabby?" snapped Nicole.

Trying to catch her breath, but failing miserably Gabby gasped out, "You….two…are….so…much….alike!" She managed to spit out before another fit of giggles took her again. A small chuckle escaped the Headmaster as his eyes sparkled their agreement.

"We are nothing alike!" Nicole and Severus shouted at the same time. Simotaneously, Nicole and Severus spun toward each other with identical glares. Each emensly insulted at the comparison. This made Albus and Gabby laugh all the harder.

"If you two would be so kind as to STOP ACTIMG LIKE CHILDREN!" growled Snape, glaring at the two.

"Quite right Severus my boy but Professor Bradley had a most excellent point." Replied Albus still chuckling.

Fed up with the all three of them and not believing that Professor Dumbledore would hire such children, Snape stalked back to his dungeons for a glass of firewhiskey. The old man was loosing it thought Snape.

On the other hand, Nicole hand no where to go to be free of the emotions inside her and had to deal with what she had.

"Gabby! Do you not have any control over yourself?" Nicole snapped.

"Yes. And don't snap at me MISS Christian! It's not my fault that what I said was true. If you two would step back and actually look at yourselves you too would see the resemblances." Said Gabby, standing up and walking to where the Headmaster stood on the bottom of the staircase.

"Well my dears, you probably want to see your new rooms. We left the plain so that you can decorate the to your own personal styles." Said Albus, leading them up the stairs.

"Your classrooms are both on the second floor. Your personal quarters are attached." He informed them as they reached Gabby's classroom, Muggle Studies. The classroom was normal sized and had dozens of Muggle gadgets from ca openers to mini tv's. 'It's a good thing Gabby is half muggle.' Thought Nicole , looking around the room.

"I will come and see you after I've finished in my room. We can walk down to dinner together." Said Nicole to Gabby as she and Dumbledore left Gabby in her rooms.

Reaching Nicole's rooms Professor Dumbledore spoke," Well, here we are my dear." As he opened a large oaken door. Inside the classroom, bookshelves filled the walls. The desks were in neat lines that faced to the front of the classroom so that the students had their backs to the door. A large chestnut desk sat at the front of the room in front of a large blackboard. There were two windows, one was between the door to the hallway and the teachers desk and one was to the side of the teachers desk. The door that lead to her rooms was up a small staircase beside her new desk. The room looked exactly the way it had the last time she had set in this class.

"I will leave you to get reacquainted with our rooms." Smiled Dumbledore as he walked to the door. Turning around as almost an after thought he said, "And don't let Severus get to you." As he shut the door.

"Not a chance." She snorted indignantly.

Outside her door, Dumbledoor stood thinking. 'She is just what Severus needs.' Chuckling to himself about the battle royale that was sure to insue in a few weeks at least, Dumbledore headed to his office.

Back inside, Nicole was also thinking about a certain potions master. "This is going to be harder than I thought." She said putting a hand to her head.

Taking a deep breath and puffing it out she shrugged her shoulders. "At least I don't have to fake being happy all the time. At least I can vent a little on Severus." She said with a chuckle. "To think on graduation I actually thanked him! I wonder what the hell I was thinking!" Shaking her head Nicole picked up her bags and headed to her personal rooms.

After three hours, Nicole was finished with her personal rooms. In the small living room there was a fireplace. Nicole had added a dark green loveseat and a big plush matching chair around the fireplace and a black furry rug with sliver leaves entwined as a border was lain in front of the fireplace. Five large bookshelves completely packed with everything from muggle fiction to the latest potions research lined the wall behind the loveseat. Three Thomas Kinkade paintings adorned the walls. Through the door opposite the fireplace was Nicole's bedroom.

A big chestnut canopy bed with Celtic carvings stood in the center. It had been her mother's parent's bed. The curtain hangings were see through silver material. The bed coverings were a deep hunter green with silver and black pillows. The three colors of black, silver and green were the colors of her mother's family from Ireland. A window seat with a black cushion was to the left of the bed. The night stand on the right side of the bed contained a clock that used no batteries or electicity, Nicole's latest book and a small rosewood scented candle. On the right wall, three, five shelve, bookshelves which were also packed to maximum capacity stood side by side leaving no room on that wall.

On the left wall was another door a small three shelf, book stand and two Thomas Kinkade paintings above the shelf which were Nicole's favorite paintings, The Bridge of Faith and The Garden of Prayer. Through the door was the bathroom. A tub at least six feet long and four feet wide and four feet deep was on the far wall. The shower stall sat in the adjacent corner which looked more like a water fall than a shower as it was made out of rough hewn stones and had no shower head. The water just fell from the top of the rocks. The bathtub had twenty different taps for soaps. More than one person could use according to Nicole.

The tub, shower, sink and toilet were all made out of pure black marble with silver handles and taps and the shower door had a transparent glass door that swung open which Nicole was grateful for since she disliked sliding doors. Silver and black towels were hung around and two black mats sat in front of the tub and shower. A silver gilded mirror was hung over the sink.

"Finally." Nicole sighed as she flopped down on her bed. "If the classroom wasn't already in order I don't know what I would do." Sitting up, she straightened the black bandana that she had tied over her hair. "Ahhh! It's already six o'clock! We're going to be late for dinner!." Springing up from the bed she looked down at her clothes. "I'm not going to have time to change." She concluded after her quick appraise of her attire. A baggy maroon sweater and an old faded pair of jeans.

"Well, it'll have to do." She said as she jogged out of the classroom and headed for Gabby's rooms. As she rounded the corner to Gabby's rooms she spotted Gabby standing outside in the hall tapping her foot impatiently. A strange gleam came into Nicole's eyes and a crooked grin appeared on her face. Stepping quietly up behind Gabby, Nicole spoke. "Hello."

If Nicole hadn't had the quick reflexes she did she would have had a bloody nose and been stupefied. "Geez! Your touchy!" chuckled Nicole. Silently cursing, Gabby put her wand back at her waist. "You know better than that, Nicole. How many times have I had dark curses thrown at my back?" Gabby said exasperatedly and not just a little shook up.

"More than I can count, considering I'm the one who always blocked them." Nicole wrinkled her nose. "I'm glad we have a job that doesn't involve life threatening situations everyday. It's nice to be able to relax a little." She said , casually strolling down the rest of the hallway toward the staircase. "What, loosing your nerve Nicole?" grinned Gabby as she followed.

"Never." Nicole gave a short laugh. "It'll just be nice to actually sleep a whole night without jumping at every sound." She replied as she and Gabby decended the staircase. "too true." Agreed Gabby. After so many years of being constantly alert, it would be great to let it go. "I'm starving!" Gabby complained as they reached the doors to the Great Hall. "Well stop complaining and go eat then. We are here." Said Nicole as she pulled open the door to the Great Hall.

"Oh my god!" was all that Gabby was able to say at her first look at the Great Hall. Nicole knew exactly how she felt. The Great hll looked the same as it did on any normal day, well normal for Hogwarts anyway. Professors' Dumbledore, Trelawny, Snape , McGonagall and Hagrid sat at the head table.

"Welcome my dears once again. Now Nicole you know everyone here but Professor Bradley does not so first things first, introductions. Professor Bradley the Professor to my right is Professor McGonagall the Transfigurations Proffessor. To my left is Professor Rubeus Hagrid the Care of Magical Creatures Professor. To Hagrid's left is Professor Trelawny the Divinations Professor. And you have met Professor Snape the Potions Master and Professor."

"Now there are two chairs between Prof. Snape and Prof.McGonagall. If you will please take a seat we will begin dinner." Nicole automatically rushed to sit beside Prof. McGonagall not caring if she looked childish because she was sure that sitting beside Prof. Snape would quite literally ruin her apitite and she was in no mood to go to bed hungery tonight. Especially on account of him.

As dinner was served so were old memories of Nicole's years at Hogwarts. "Too bad Charlie couldn't be here. Then it would be like old times. You two were quite a pair." Said Hagrid chuckling.

Laughing, Nicole filled her plate with baked Ham, mashed potatoes and broccoli and cheese casserole. "Quite right they did. Took all my time disciplining them. I rarely had any time to teach." Spoke McGonagall smiling. "They could have filled a million page book about their pranks and still have enough to fill another book."

"Really? Nicole how come you never told me any of this?" accused Gabby.

Nicole blushed, "I never thought it was that important and besides it was more Charlie getting into things and me getting him out. I just got punished for being there." Said Nicole trying to down play it.

"Pardon me Nicole, but I seem to remember a certain prank that left the Slytherin Quidditch team with red and gold stripped hair right before the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin match." Said McGonagall raising an eybrow.

Almost choking on the tea that she had half swallowed, Nicole wiped her mouth and said with a laugh " I had almost forgotten about that! If remember right, their hair was stuck like that for over a week! That was such a good one."

Everyone chuckled. Nicole even thought she saw a ghost of a smile from Severus ,but it was probably just the lighting. " Yes and the reason it took over a week to wear off was because it wasn't a Zonko's store product and we all know you were the potions maker out of you and Charlie." Smiled McGonagall.

"Ok. So I was involved in one or two pranks." Shrugged Nicole hoping they wouldn't remember anything else.

"Need we remind you of the time at Hogsmede when five Slytherins returned to the castle covered from head to toe in mud that mysteriously wouldn't come off?" Dumbledore asked with a chuckle.

Starting to enjoy remembering her old pranks Nicole laughed. "Oh yeah! One of them got it full in the mouth!" she ginned evily.

"And the time the fireworks were set off in the Slytherin bathrooms?" accused McGonaglall.

That really got Nicole laughing hysterically. "That one was so perfect! They were all taking showers at the time!" wiping tears from her eyes Nicole conceded. "Alright so I was the master mind behind more than a few pranks. God was it worth it!"

The whole table laughed except for guess who. "It was ne'er boring 'round here." Said Hagrid. "By the way, have you heard from Charlie lately?"

"Yeah actually he sent an owl last week. He's doing good. He's dating a girl that works with him. I think her name is Amber. Other than that nothing new just enjoying his job."

"Oh." Sighed McGonagall disppointadley. This seemed to echo around the table.

"What?" Nicole asked, completely confused.

At her confusion, Snape chuckled, although it sounded more like a digusted snort. "Really Miss Christain surely a smart young woman such as yourself should know." Snape drawled sarcastically.

"Exacty what is it I am supposed to know, Oh Great One?" Snapped Nicole.

"Oh come noe, surely you know that all of our dear professors here expected you and your inseperable mate to become a couple." He said giving a disgusted sneer. " Although tis a completely detestable subject to me."

Not expecting that awnser, Nicole choked on her tea again.

"Good God girl, can you not competently swallow?" snapped Severus.

Completely ignoring his remark Nicole nearly shouted, "Are you kidding me? Me and Charlie. He is like my brother!" she said as she sat back completely dumbfounded.

"I never 'kid' Miss Christian, you of all people should know that. Besides just look at all their faces." He said rolling his eyes and gesturing to the other teachers around the table.

Sure enough every teacher had a guilty look on their faces. Even Dumbledore.

"Oh….my …..god! You have got to be joking! Me and …..Oh …geez this is hilarious!" disbelieving Nicole flopped back in her chair slouched down, arms thrown across the armrests of the chair and sat looking at everyone.

After a while the conversation started on the new year coming up. After what seemed like minutes, Dumbledore interrupted the conversations. "Well it is already two o'clock in the morning and I am sure that our two new Professors are exhausted after their trip and unpacking."

Severus had left immediately after his dinner over 6 hours ago along with Proffesor Trelawny, since neither were very soicialbe.

"I am really tired now that I think about it." Said Nicole giving a big yawn.

"Me too." Said Gabby stretching out of her chair..

Everyone started to rise and ay their goodnights as they filtered off to their rooms.

"Well" said Nicole, "looks like we are dismissed." to Gabby since she was the only one left in the room.

"So it would seem. I am really going to like it here Nicole" said Gabby as they climed the stairs.

"I'm glad. Like I said earlier it's home for me."

As Gabby opened her door she replied, " I can see why. Goodnight, I will see you in the morning."

"Goodnight." Said Nicole.

When Gabby closed her door, Nicole walked to her rooms at a slow pace.

After entering her bedroom, Nicole stripped off crawled into bed and drew the curtains around her bed. An hour later Nicole jumped up out of a sound sleep to the tapping of a large familiar black owl at her window. Nicole practically flew to the window. If Snape saw the owl he would surely recognize it and Nicole couldn't risk that. The owl hooted indignantly as it settled down on the bed. To Nicole's disgruntlement she thought the owl reminded her of it's owner. Snobbish.

"Hello Isis. What brings you to my window at three in the morinig?" asked Nicole sarcastically. If owls had eyebrows the Isis would have had hers arched superiorly. Sticking out her leg Isis hooted again impatiently.

Fed up with the impudent owl Nicole removed the missive. "Oh for the love of….."

After being relieved of her burden, Isis flew out the open window into the moonlit night.

The dark green eyes of Nicole turned almost black in her fury while reading the letter. The breeze that blew through the window in sharp gusts now messed her shoulder length brown hair. The moon that glowed softly outside made it look dark brown instead of the brownish red color it was in the sun.

The anger that raidiated from within Nicole seemed to vibrate in the very air around her with emense power. Struggling to control herself over the stupidity of the sender to send her a letter here at Hogwarts infuriated her.

Dear Miss Christian,

Or should I say Professor? Congratulations on your new position as Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. You are a most impressive young woman and I have no doubt that you will make an impressive Professor. I must express my pleasure that my son will have another competent teacher besides Professor Snape. In closing, it would be my extreme pleasure to extend to you a dinner invitation tomorrow at the Manor. I look forward to seeing you at six. I do regret to inform you that my wife and son will not be able to attend due to a trip they are on. None the less I do look forward to seeing you, as always.

Sincerely yours,

Lucius Malfoy

With feet braced apart, Nicole crushed the letter in her fist and drew her hands down to her sides. Her dark brows were furrowed and her full lips pressed into a thin line.

"The impuidence of that….that… Jackass! That asshole! That son of a Bitch!" she fumed to the cool night air that had no effect on her burning skin. All of a sudden, with no command spoken the letter burst into flames in her hand yet did not burn her. Power rolled from her body after that display. After feeling the energy flow from her, Nicole seemed to snap out of her trance. Leaving the ashes to clean tomorrow morning Nicole shut her window and crawled back into bed. After hours of thoughts running through her head mostly about Lucius Malfoy, Nicole finally fell into a fitful sleep full of unwanted nightmares that had not left her alnoe since she was quite young.


	6. Chapter 5

AN: I don't own anything Harry Potter.

Icy blue eyes. Cold hard eyes. A nasty sneer on an unfeeling heartless face leaning over her almost nose to nose.

"Bloody hell!" Nicole said breathlessly as she was startled out of a fitful sleep. "The bastard won't leave me alone even in my dreams."

Flinging back the covers Nicole stalked to the bathroom in a furious mood. In no mood for a bath, she stormed toward the shower and slammed the glass door behind her shattering it to shards. "Damnit!" she screamed. Flipping her hand at the shards the door righted itself. Shutting the door, albeit more carefully this time, Nicole turned the shower on to the hottest temperature she could stand.

"This power struggle between Lucius and I has got to stop! But how do I get a man that powerful to follow me. Even if he isn't the smartest man God ever created he is powerful. Damnit! If I don't get him under control soon it could be disastrous." She railed to the rough stones, her skin bright red from the scalding temperatures.

Grabbing the soap from the stone ledge she scrubbed at her body furiously. After she had rinsed out her hair, Nicole stepped out of the shower onto the rug and rapped a towel around her hair and body and walked towards her mirror. As she stared at her reflection she thought about how she hated the person she was and at the same time was thanking whatever magical powers there were that she had been smart enough not to get a magical mirror that would contest her thoughts.

"Too bad Nicole. You are who you are. Damn fate. Damn destiny. What the hell would anyone want to trust in them for? Look how fucked up they can be." She stared at her reflection. "Well, thinking about what you can't change won't get you anywhere. Might as well get ready for today." She said as she pulled out her powder, blush and mascara.

Fifteen minutes later Nicole stepped out of the bathroom ready for the day. Dressed in jeans and a fitted t-shirt she made her way to Gabby's room since it was now eight o'clock and Gabby should be at least up if not ready to go to breakfast.

Rounding the corner at a fast pace because of her long legs, Nicole didn't see the person before she ran into them. Her head colliding with the chest of the very broad chest of the person threw Nicole backwards toward the cold stone floor. Suddenly her rapid descent was abruptly stopped by a surprisingly strong arm.

Snape hadn't seen the young woman rounding the corner because he had been in his own world thinking about, well that didn't matter because his thoughts had been very rudely interrupted. Before his mind registered who it was that had run into him, Snape stretched out his arm and rapped it around the persons waist bringing them flush against the very chest they had just bounced off from.

Slowly looking up to see whom she had run into and who had also saved her from a very nasty bump on her head, Nicole stared into obsidian black eyes and found they stared right back into her forest green ones. " Damn. Of all people it had to be him!" Nicole thought, the apology dying on her lips.

"Oh hell. It had to be her!" thought Snape. Even though both people thought these things, Snape didn't immediately let Nicole go and neither did Nicole push away from Snape. Only when Gabby came out of her rooms to find Nicole for breakfast did either of them realize their close proximity.

"What is going on here?" asked Gabby with raised eyebrows and a smirk.

Quickly releasing Nicole so that she stumbled, Snape swept past them without a word. Trying to collect her self Nicole straightened her shirt that had risen up above her belly button when Snape's hand went around her waist to catch her. "Oh God! His hand was there!" thought Nicole, mortified.

"Geez, maybe I should stay out here in the hall seeing as how that is where all the excitement is." Gabby said with barely contained humor.

"Shut up." Nicole snapped, now in a worse mood than she had been when she had woken up that morning. Stalking off in a very Snape like manner, or at least Gabby thought so, Nicole left Gabby behind to walk to the Great Hall.

"Hey wait up!" called Gabby, running to catch up with her friend. "What's up with you Nicole? You're in a really foul mood this morning."

Whirling around upon her friend Nicole started to vent every ill feeling she had towards everyone in the world when she realized that Gabby wasn't one of them. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Nicole rubbed her temples. "I'm sorry Gabby. I didn't mean to take anything out on you. I didn't sleep last night, I'm hungry and that overgrown ass didn't help anything."

Seeing that Nicole was really upset about something she clearly wasn't going to discuss Gabby backed off about the way Snape and Nicole looked together in each others arms. Starting to walk down to the Great Hall Gabby tried to help Nicole. "You know you can talk to me about anything Nicole."

Looking at her friend she knew that if she even began to mention the dark side that haunted her from the day she had changed all those long years ago that Gabby would, well who knew what the hell Gabby would do but she sure as hell would still be a friend. And Nicole wouldn't blame her.

"There is nothing wrong that a little sleep some food and a lot less Snape couldn't fix, Gabby. Ok?" Nicole managed a smile.

Although Gabby didn't buy a word of it she accepted that that was all the answer she was going to get for the moment. "Alright, well let's go fix the middle problem." Gabby grinned.

Sweeping past the two girls Snape tried to run through his mind what had just happened. Remembering running into Nicole, he also remembered catching her right before she fell and then he remembered…"Oh bloody hell my hand was not there!" Turning into the teachers lounge at a fast rate, Snape summoned a bottle of firewhiskey, a glass and ice. Taking a dram in one swallow he held the glass with ice to his head.

'Why the hell did I react that way?' I should have let the insolent woman land on her ass! Girl…..child…brat! Oh what the hell!' Pouring another dram he gulped that down too.

His inner voice started to speak up to argue with him. 'Not even you could do that Severus Sebastian Snape. Your mother taught you better. Besides, what man, even you, could let a beautiful woman fall on her beautiful bottom?' his conscious asked.

"Where the hell did that come from? She is a child. Not a woman and hardly beautiful." Snape argued, staring a hole through the wall while pouring another dram.

'Yeah you really don't think she is beautiful.' Sneered his conscious. 'Then why, pray tell, is it that ever time you think of her you have to take a dram of whiskey?' his conscious queried.

"I do not." Argued Snape, pouring another and bringing it to his lips just in time to stop himself in disgust. Putting the glass down on the table beside him Snape let his thoughts wander.

'She has grown up quite a lot and quite nicely too. And you can't tell me, your conscious that you don't find her attractive.'

"Ok so she is, but she isn't the only woman who is. There are plenty of women who are attractive."

'Yeah I agree. But can you name any that you remember besides Nicole? Neither can I and you know it. She is the first one you have acknowledged in, well, ever. She also has a decent intelligence level which you have never accredited to anyone except her. Good going genius. You repelled the only woman you've liked in, well, ever!'

"Shut up! Nobody asked you for your intrusion!" shouted Snape.

"I'm sorry my dear boy. I had no idea you wanted to be alone seeing as how you are in the teachers lounge instead of your personal quarters." Chuckled Dumbledore.

'Great just who I needed to see.' Grimaced Severus.

Sitting down in one of the armchairs opposite Severus, Dumbledore peered over the rim of his glasses to study the young man. From observing Severus's attitude and remembering Nicole's as she walked into the Hall for breakfast Dumbledore, being Dumbledore, deduced that they had had another run in.

Smiling Dumbledore asked "Anything I can do?"

'Yeah butt out old man.' Thought Snape but instead he said "No, nothing."

"Interesting. That is just what Professor Christian said not too long ago. Now what could put you both in such a mood that I cannot help and that nothing is wrong?" queried Dumbledore.

'Meddling old man.' Snape grumbled to himself. "If you must know, Miss Christian decided she would walk with her intuition today instead of her god given eyes and being the child that she is ran straight into me." Glowered Snape.

"Of course you saw her coming from a mile away and decided to let her run into you to prove a point. Am I right?" asked Dumbledore.

Glaring daggers at Dumbledore Snape stood up to make a hasty exit to find the peace and quiet of his rooms but Dumbledore wasn't quite finished.

"Don't run off so fast my boy. I didn't hunt you down just to see if your mood matched Professor Christian. I have something to tell you."

Nothing Dumbledore ever said in that voice was ever good news for Snape. Gritting his teeth to control his mood, Snape turned around to hear what else Dumbledore had to say.

"I know that you have been extremely busy over this past summer Severus and that you have barely had time for what you have been doing without the extra school work that is coming. So I have asked someone to assist you." Smiled Dumbledore.

'Oh god! He didn't. He couldn't have possibly done something that horrible to me. Not even he, being the meddling fool he is could do this.' Thought an absolutely horrified Snape. 'If there is any true magic left in this desolate world PLEASE don't let him have done this!' begged Snape.

And then his worst nightmare came true. "Professor Christian had agreed to help you.'

Those hated words came from that mouth. No matter how he tried to imagine it away and credit to hi drinking he couldn't make it go away. Furious with the man sitting in the chair, Severus knew he had to leave he room or he might possibly kill the man.

Sitting in the same position after Snape stormed out, Dumbledore sat smiling. Well half his plan was in effect. Now to just get Professor Christian to agree then Dumbledore wouldn't have totally been lying to Severus. Snape would appreciate it later, Albus was convinced. Now, to find Professor Christian.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 6

AN: I DO NOT OWN ANY HARRY POTTER!

"Nicole? Earth to Nicole." Gabby said, waving her hand in front of Nicole's face.

Nicole sat, staring mindlessly at the top of the table, fiddling with her fork on her untouched plate. Gabby's hand didn't seem to make a difference in waking Nicole from her trance so Gabby pinched her instead. That got a reaction, finally.

"Ow! What the fuck!" Yelped Nicole as she rubbed the sore spot on her arm.

"Well if you would have answered me the first damn time." Snapped Gabby.

Glaring at her "best friend" Nicole picked up her fork again and started twirling it again. "What do you want?" asked Nicole sourly.

"What the hell is up with you? You get in these moods sometimes that are awful. You always end up snapping at me and anyone else who tries to help. You just about bit Dumbledore's head off!" said Gabby.

"He should have minded his own business. As should you." Stated Nicole as she focused on her plate of rapidly cooling food.

"Fine, you don't want to talk about it that's your choice but keep your damn mood to yourself." Snapped Gabby turning back to her half empty plate.

Shoving back from the table and the plate full of food Nicole stormed out of the Great Hall. Too many thoughts were swirling through her head to keep everything in focus. Lucius, Snape and many worse thoughts kept shoving each other to get to the front of her mind. Rubbing her temples like her head was about to explode Nicole made it up the stairs and to her room without any incident.

Collapsing on her couch in front of the fireplace, Nicole summoned a bottle of headache relief potion. Lighting the fire in the fireplace since it was raining outside and the chill was seeping into the room, Nicole downed the potion and lay sprawled across the couch.

'Why me? What awful fate did this to me? Dealing with Snape and Malfoy at the same time. As if one isn't enough at a time.' Thought Nicole to herself.

'Oh come on Nicole you are more than enough woman to handle them both' her conscious stepped in.

'Butt out.' Snarled Nicole

'You don't agree with me?' her conscious said slyly.

'I'm warning you once and only once fuck off. I have no need of you now.' Growled Nicole to her conscious.

'Oh so you're not enough for them is that it? You're right. You are young and naïve. They are men and haven't been naïve in a very long time.' Sneered her conscious.

'I'm warning you. Lucius Malfoy was never naïve and I doubt Severus ever was either. Me, well you know when I stopped being naïve. Now leave things be.' Said Nicole exhaustedly.

'But we were having such a good conversation.' Joked her conscious.

"Knock it off!" shouted Nicole.

"I did knock my dear." Smiled Albus in the doorway.

'Ah god.' Groaned Nicole inwardly. Sitting up. Nicole offered Albus a seat.

"So what brings you too my rooms, Albus?" asked Nicole.

"I came first of all to make sure you are all right. Some of the teachers at breakfast were a little concerned about your abrupt departure. Are you alright, my dear?" asked Dumbledore, genuinely concerned.

Seeing that she would have to answer him or she would never hear the end of it Nicole sighed.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a little headache." Smiled Nicole, at least she tried to smile. It came out more like a grimace though.

"Well in that case, I have a favor to ask of you." Spoke Dumbledore.

"What would that be?"

The fire crackled and sparked as if in warning. The rain had picked up and the wind blew in chilly gusts.

"I would like you to work as an assistant with another teacher. I don't want to overload you but they are already overloaded and you are the only one with any experience in this field. None of the other teachers have any experience with it except for their days at Hogwarts." He said.

"Which field would that be Headmaster?" Nicole narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Potions, my dear. I just ask that you help Severus with potions that he must make for Madame Pomfrey throughout the year and any other little odds and ends that he does for the school." Smiled Dumbledore.

"Snape actually agreed to this?" asked Nicole in complete disbelief. No way in hell would Snape ever let anyone into his private rooms much less her of all people.

"Yes he did. He understands that he needs help and agreed to let you if you agreed to help." Eyes twinkling Dumbledore knew that his plan was working.

Too tired to fight back and way too mentally drained to think about the situation she was placing herself in Nicole agreed.

"Alright if he agreed and it is what you want then I will help." Nicole said, resigned to her fate.

"Thank you my dear. I really appreciate your help." With that Dumbledore let himself out and left Nicole alone with her treacherous thoughts.

'How am I supposed to work with him?' thought Nicole hanging her head in her hands. Getting up and walking to her bedroom window she laid her head against the cool glass and stared at the gray lake and sky blending together.

'Snape' thought Nicole 'I hate him, yet as much as I would like to deny it hate isn't what I felt for him when he caught me this morning. God.' Thought Nicole in despair. 'What am I doing?'

If anyone had been looking into Nicole's eyes at that moment they would have seen that terrified little girl behind the eyes of the woman. But no one ever saw that little girl. No one had seen that since that night. And Nicole was determined no on ever would.

Staring back out the window into the stormy gray sky, Nicole once again was lost to her thoughts.

PLEASE REVIEW! THEY MEAN SO MUCH! THANK YOU!


	8. Chapter 7

AN: I own nothing HarryPotter.

The Great Hall was lit brightly by the thousands of candles that were suspended mid air and by the glowing fireplaces that also made the room warm, warding off the chill of the rain that still fell as it had all afternoon. The teachers were wandering in for dinner by pairs or by themselves. As seven o'clock struck the teachers sat at their chairs as dinner was served. At ten past seven, after everyone was starting their dinner, gabby and Nicole came running into the Great Hall.

"It's all her fault!" accused Gabby as she pointed her finger at Nicole. "She was "absorbed" in a book." Gabby rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry that my intelligence is higher than yours Gabby but that's not my problem." Mocked Nicole grinning.

A noise of shocked surprise and indignation escaped Gabby. Smiling down at the two young women in front of him Dumbledore spoke, "If you two are finished with the dinner theatre you should join us for the meal."

Looking a bit sheepish but still grinning Nicole and Gabby walked to their seats. As Nicole passed Snape to get to her seat she noticed that for once his face didn't hold a scowl. It wasn't grinning but it wasn't glaring either. He looked like he was in deep thought over something. He almost looked handsome sitting there.

'Oh get a grip.' Thought Nicole to herself as she took her seat.

Snape must have felt her stare because he turned toward her and caught her eye. Once again no scowl, no cutting remark, nothing, he just looked then turned back to his plate and thoughts. Nicole felt shaken all the way to her toes. When his eyes had met hers in that gaze, something inside her had sprung to life; like those coal black eyes had ignited something.

She shook her head to rid herself of the thoughts running through her mind but somewhere deep in the recess of her mind those obsidian black eyes watched.

Severus left about ten minutes after Nicole and Gabby had shown up. Stalking back to his rooms he continued to think, but his thoughts were not his usual dark ones. These were about Lucius Malfoy. Usually two days before the new school year began, which was today, Lucius would invite Severus over to dinner to discuss how to teach the children the Dark Arts without Dumbledore not finding out.

Of course, Severus never had any real intention of doing this but he had to keep Lucius pacified. Not because Lucius himself was dangerous but because he was Voldemort's right hand man and if Lucius suspected that Severus wasn't doing his best to bring the Dark Arts to the kids then Voldemort would find out and show Severus how "Displeased" he was.

At that thought Severus shuddered. Entering into his bedroom, Severus stripped off his clothes and walked into his bathroom. Turning on the shower to near scalding he stepped in. Snape wasn't nearly as thin as most people thought. He got his athletic build from Voldemort actually.

From the errands that Severus had to do and the curses and hexes that he had to endure Snape's physique was quite toned. If any woman would have seen the picture he made in the shower, lets just say that water isn't the only thing that would have made him wet.

After washing off, Severus turned off the water and reached for his towel. Rapping it around his waist he stepped into his bedroom. Seeing as how it was still early Snape put on black trousers, a white t-shirt and a button up black shirt. Then, walking barefoot, he entered his personal library, picked up a book he had been reading and sat in his chair next to the glowing fireplace.

"Gabby, I'm going down to talk to Snape about when he wants to start working together. I will see you in the morning, ok?" asked Nicole as she and Gabby stopped at the foot of the stairs.

Gabby had no idea what made Nicole so excepting of this. The Nicole she knew would have been doing anything in her power to avoid something like this but Nicole seemed fine with the fact that she would be working with Snape.

'Well whatever.' Thought Gabby.

"Ok. See you tomorrow." Gabby said as she walked up the stairs.

Nicole slowly turned her footsteps toward the dungeons. When she did she felt something. Whether she saw it or just knew it was there she didn't know but whatever it was it wasn't supposed to be there and it was evil. Nicole acted as though it wasn't there. It followed her into the dark recess of the dungeon corridor. Her mind raced as to what it could be. Then something gave it away. 'Oh shit' was all Nicole had time to think before he grabbed her and pinned her up against the door with his body. Ice cold blue eyes stared out at Nicole from a black hood. Lucius Malfoy glared at Nicole.

"Exactly where do you think you are going?" snapped Lucius.

Recovering herself quickly she replied "To see Professor Snape if that is alright with you?" she put just enough question and just enough sarcastic in it to sooth Lucius. Nicole had to be careful with Lucius. If she was too sarcastic and independent it could get real ugly if she was too dependent and soft then he would walk all over her.

Nicole walked a fine tight rope around Lucius. Still pinning her Lucius replied, "It would have been fine if you had just come from dinner with me." He snarled "Yet you didn't even reply to my invitation to tell me no."

"I planned on coming Lucius, but Dumbledore kept me and I couldn't get away from him. My apologies." Said Nicole.

This seemed to placate Lucius at the moment. "I see. I will let it pass this time but don't let it happen anymore my dear." Whispered Lucius in her ear as he ran the back of his hand down the side of her face.

Shivering with disgust but what Nicole hoped Lucius would think was attraction she said "Never. I promise."

"Now let's forget what happened. The night is still young and many things could happen yet." He said as his hand continued lower across her breasts, down over the curve of her hip and lower still.

"Lucius, please anyone could walk by." Nicole begged.

"Down here? The only person who ever comes this far down is Severus. Even Dumbledore uses the fireplace." He spoke as he pressed his mouth over hers and down her throat.

Trying to think of a way out, Nicole's thoughts whirled in her head. Then she said the only thing that came to her.

"Lucius darling" she purred. "Please. Our first shouldn't be like this. I am a virgin. Besides it will be even kinkier for our first if we do it in your bed. The one you share with your wife. Then you will have good memories of that bed, not cold ones."

Lust flaring in his eyes he croaked "Yes your right. Now. Let's go now." He grabbed her arm and started to drag her down the hall.

"No! Lucius! I will be missed if I leave tonight. Please we must make the whole evening right. Let's reschedule. Please?" she begged.

Frustration taking over the lust, Lucius rubbed a hand over his face. Looking back at Nicole's face he sighed. "Alright my dear. Alright. But you make a man's blood run hot. Don't make me wait too long." With that he disappeared down the hall.

After Nicole was sure he was gone she let out a sigh and collapsed against the wall. 'Shit if he was getting so brave as to come to her at Hogwarts what the bloody hell would he try next?' It was time to clip Mr. Malfoy's wings. He was thinking too much of himself lately and it could turn out deadly.

"Damn him. Damn that man!" exclaimed Nicole as she slammed her fist up against the wall. Taking deep breaths Nicole tried to compose herself. She still had to talk to Snape.

Little did Nicole or Lucius know, but their little interlude had been over seen. Severus had heard something slam against the door opposite of his private chambers and had gone to investigate. So startled by what he saw, Snape watched the whole thing. What did all that mean? How could Lucius and Professor Christian know each other? Obviously they did and Lucius felt comfortable enough to try to fuck her in the hall. Why did Nicole act as though she wanted to but then the moment Lucius was gone curse him?

Seeing her walk towards his rooms he hurriedly shut the door and went back to his study. When Nicole finally knocked and Severus answered he saw what no one else had ever seen before. The lost little girl.

PLEASE REVIEW! LOVE YOU GUYS! THANX!


	9. Chapter 8

AN: I am so sorry I haven't updated sooner! My husband just left for Iraq so I have been trying to cope with that. But now ON TO THE STORY! Also I don't own anything Harry Potter. Just my original characters!

The deep, intense emotions that Severus saw in Nicole's eyes almost crushed him. How could someone bear all that weight and not crumble from it. Seeing the pondering look in Severus's eyes Nicole realized that she was showing way too much of herself.

It took Severus completely off guard when all emotion left the girl's eyes. Like someone had blown out the lantern that was revealing a hidden world. A dark painful world. Severus was amazed that she shut away so quickly.

Getting a hold of himself and not quite sure he saw what he thought he saw in her eyes, he spoke, "To what do I owe this…..pleasure Miss Christian?

That sparked an emotion. "This is hardly a pleasure Snape I only came to ask you when you would like to begin with the potions. Since Dumbledore has practically forced me on you, we might as well get started. Don't you dare scowl at me like that either. I don't want this anymore than you do. When I came to Hogwarts I had intended to avoid you at all cost but it seems my wishes are not to come true." Snapped Nicole.

Standing with his arms across his chest, he surveyed the young woman in front of him. With a condescending sneer he said "You are correct Miss Christian. I don't want or need your help and it is Professor Snape to you. We will start tomorrow night. If you have no other plans? Said Snape.

The way he asked that question of her plans had put Nicole on edge. Eyeing him warily Nicole thought 'He couldn't possibly know. Well he could. Lucius and Snape had been friends since school. Damn. He couldn't possibly have seen us in the hall.' But she didn't dismiss the idea entirely.

"Snape until you call me Professor Christian I won't call you Professor Snape. So you have a choice grow up and swallow your pride and call me Professor or hang on to your pride and I will start calling you Severus which is much more personal than Snape." She challenged.

Nicole hadn't seen it mainly because Severus hadn't done anything physical but a shiver had run across his eyes when she had said his name. No one since his mother, god rest her soul, had spoken his first name like that. Even when she was trying to use it in a condescending way it still held concern and care.

"Now if you can't stomach that then I will also LET you call me Nicole." She spoke magnanimously. "Miss Christian reminds me too much of school and being your student." She grimaced.

Gathering his temper back around him Snape growled, "I will call you whatever I bloody well please woman!"

"Well at least you got the woman part right this time." She grinned.

Trying to glare a hole through her, Snape just stood there.

"That's really childish Severus." Said Nicole.

His name coming from her lips sounded just a little too good for Severus's liking.

"Never call me that again." He said sharply.

"I call you whatever I bloody well please man." She mocked. Giving a perfect impression of Severus's scowl.

He glared. She grinned. Turning and walking back to the door, Nicole turned back to Snape.

See you tomorrow evening, Severus." And with that, she was gone.

After she had left, Severus walked back to his library and sat back down next to the fireplace. There were too many things to think about. Well now Severus knew why Lucius hadn't invited him to dine with him this evening. But what were Lucius and Nicole doing together in the first place? Nobody good was associated with Lucius Malfoy. Nobody. So what was Nicole involved in that included Lucius? Was she a spy like himself? How had Lucius and Nicole met? What was the connecting thread between them and if Nicole was involved in something evil, then why, after Lucius had left, did she curse him and act like she hated what she was doing?

'Well that is a double standard,' thought Severus. 'I am involved with Voldemort and I hate it. But Nicole can't be involved in the Death Eaters. She's been in America with their Ministry of Magic unless Voldemort's reach is growing longer and hasn't informed us.'

All these thoughts and more kept racing around in Severus's head. Summoning a bottle of fire whiskey and a glass, Severus settled back into his chair to try and sort out his thoughts.

Upstairs, Nicole was trying to do the exact same thing. Sitting by her fireplace with her own glass of fire whiskey Nicole's thoughts chased each other around her head. She couldn't figure out if Severus had seen her with Lucius earlier in the evening or if his question about her plans had just been a coincidence, but that wasn't like Severus at all. Nothing about Severus Snape was a coincidence but for the life of her she sincerely hoped this time it was just that, a coincidence.

If Severus knew about her and Lucius there could be big problems and problems were not what Nicole wanted at this time. She had more than enough. Severus could start asking questions. Anybody associated with Lucius was evil so Severus would start asking specific questions about how they knew each other.

'That can't happen! Bloody hell, now I will have to watch my back here at Hogwarts too. Not only from Lucius but from Severus also.' Thought Nicole.

"Well no point in thinking it over more than once. Either he heard us or he didn't. I can't change that now." sighed Nicole.

Knocking back the rest of the fire whiskey in her glass, Nicole stood up and walked to her room. Stripping off her clothes and crawling in to bed, she lit the candle on her night stand, grabbed her book and tried to relax.

Up in Dumbledore's office Minerva and Albus sat talking.

"Albus you look concerned. Professor Christian is a grown woman. She can handle Severus." Said Minerva in her favorite students' defense.

"Oh I'm not worried about that Minerva. I think those two will be good for each other. Severus needs a companion and Nicole needs someone with a strong personality to her. Yes they will do wonders for each other. What I am worried about is why Lucius Malfoy was here this evening." Said Dumbledore stroking his beard.

"Lucius Malfoy?" asked Minerva.

"Yes, usually he and Severus have dinner tonight but Severus was here all evening. Then after Severus went to his rooms, Lucius Malfoy showed up in a furious mood. Maybe Severus ignored his invitation, but that doesn't sound like Severus." Pondered Dumbledore.

Picking up her tea cup and taking a sip Minerva thought it over.

"You don't suppose there is a problem with the Death Eaters do you Albus?" asked Minerva.

"If there is Severus will let us know. I doubt that Lucius would be brave enough to set foot in this castle for anything other than his son. I don't think that he was on Death Eater business tonight, Minerva." Stated Dumbledore.

"Then why?" questioned Minerva

"I have no idea my dear, no idea." Said Dumbledore.

Fawkes sat on his perch by Dumbledore's left shoulder looking down at the two Professors'. Softly, he let out a slow tune.

"Thank you Fawkes. I am a bit stressed. Your music always helps." Smiled Dumbledore.

Just then the portrait of Phineas Nigellus spoke.

"Dumbledore I think I know the reason why Lucius Malfoy was here this evening."

"What reason would that be, Phineas?" asked Dumbledore.

"Nicole Christian. He waited for her in the entrance hall then followed her to the Potions room." Phineas informed them.

"Nicole? But why?" Minerva asked, worried.

"I don't know. They spoke in whispers. He was furious with her though. Slammed her up against the door. Apparently she said something that calmed him down because after that he left."

"Where is Professor Christian now Phineas?" asked Dumbledore.

"She spoke to Severus then went to her rooms, or so the other portraits told me." He replied.

"What could that man possibly want with Nicole?" Spoke Minerva.

"I have no idea." Said Dumbledore softly.

Albus and Minerva sat up long hours in to the night pondering the same question that Severus was.

"How is Nicole connected with Lucius Malfoy?"

Thanx to all my reviewers! Can't wait to hear more from you!


	10. Chapter 9

AN: I do not own anything Harry Potter!

Dark eyes, eyes as cold and black as onyx stared into deep green eyes like a forest. Each pair of eyes revealing more than they ever had to anyone. So much pain. So much cruelty and malice that each had seen. Evey bad memory tearing at the souls of the two beings. How anyone could have these memories and still be whole was impossible, but maybe these two souls could join and maybe, just maybe, be whole again one day.

Nicole and Severus woke up at the same time, from having the same dream, though neither one knew it. The dream carried with them throughout the day.

Nicole came down to breakfast an hour after she had woken. Since it was only 6:00 am no one else was in the Great Hall. They were taking their last chance to sleep before the children arrived that night.

Nicole couldn't blame them. She knew that this year was going to be difficult. She remembered how she and Charlie were when they were in school. A slow smile spread across her face at the memories. The only good memories she had left. Piling her plate with scrambled eggs, sausage, and a bagel with cream cheese Nicole sat down with her food and a cup of coffee to enjoy the last morning without any disturbance.

Severus walked into the Great Hall expecting no one to be there as usual, but this morning he was surprised to find someone already there and eating. Nicole sat at the middle of the Gryffindor table with a book propped open beside her and her coffee in her hand. Whatever she was reading seemed to be extremely interesting.

Sitting down her cup, Nicole picked up her fork to eat then noticed Severus standing in the side doorway watching her. Seeing a chance to provoke him, which never failed to be amusing, she just couldn't resist.

"Stop standing there like an overgrown bat trying to intimidate me. It didn't work while I was a student so I can assure you it won't work now." She said smirking.

Narrowing his eyes and striding over to her, he put his hands on the table in front of her and stared down at her.

"Well, it seems to me that you still haven't learned to respect your elders or your betters. I guess that would be to much to hope for coming from a child like you." His eyes narrowed dangerously.

Leaning back from him, since his face seemed to be dangerously close to hers, Nicole stared up at the man who had been intimidating kids since the dawn of time, or so it seemed.

"When will you learn any manners on how to speak to a lady Severus?" she said feighning sympathy.

"When I actually meet one perhaps." He smirked and went to his place at the Professor's table.

Instead of being offended, Nicole actually smiled. He was right. She was no lady. A woman yes, but she was no where near a lady and that suited Nicole just fine. Lady's were weak, women were strong and in what Nicole did she needed all the strength she could get.

When Severus sat down at his place he noticed Nicole shaking her head and smiling reading her book.. This was the scene that Dumbledore and McGonagall walked in on. Severus sitting at his place nursing a cup of coffee and Nicole sitting at the Gryffindor table finishing her breakfast and her book. Both looked like they were off in some other world, thinking.

Dumbledore and McGonagall just looked at each other, both trying to guess what the two Professors were thinking. If they only knew that both were thinking about a certain dream then Dumbledore would have been planning a way to pair up the two.

Finishing her breakfast, Nicole stood up to leave to finish her lesson plans for the next week. Glancing at the Professors table she saw that Severus did not sit alone now, but was joined by Professor McGonagall and Headmaster Dumbledore. Nicole decided to speak with them before she left and walked towards the table.

"Good morning Headmaster, Professor McGonagall." Said Nicole, smiling.

"Good morning Nicole. I hope you slept well on your last morning without the students?" Smiled Dumbledore.

"Yes, not bad at all. I was wondering if there was anything that I could help with before they do arrive?" asked Nicole.

"Not at the moment. Everything is going fine. The house elves are already preparing the feast for tonight. " Dumbledore smiled with his eyes twinkling.

Nicole smiled, "I can hardly wait. They always out do themselves for the first feast. What time should I be in the Great Hall this evening?"

"By 5:30 should be fine. The students arrive at 6:00 and then the feast shall start at 6:30 I think." Said McGonagall.

"Ok, If there is anything I can do please let me know. I will be in my rooms finishing my lesson plans." Said Nicole turning to leave. As she turned she noticed that Severus was staring at her again in a most peculiar way. Like he was thinking about something but that it involved her.

Smirking at him, she taunted, "It's rude to stare Severus." With that and a wink to him, she turned around and walked out of the Great Hall.

Severus scowled at the retreating form. "Damn that woman …..girl…..child!" thought Severus.

Dumbledore looked at Severus and spoke "She's right you know." Earning himself a glare from the dark man at the end.

As Nicole made her way to her rooms, Gabby came out of her room still in her pj's, hair tousled and sleep still in her eyes.

"Good morning Gabby. Are you going down to breakfast like that?" Nicole quirked an eyebrow.

Gabby mumbled something incoherently and Nicole laughed. "I don't think that was very appropriate or called for my good friend."

Finally rubbing the sleep from her eyes and looking at her friend Gabby asked, "How do you do it? How do you get up at such an ungodly hour and look like you spent the day at a freakin beauty parlor?" she grumbled.

"I don't look that good and I don't know. I just got used to waking up this early so now it's not a problem. You should get used to it too. The students arrive tonight and classes start bright and early tomorrow." Nicole smiled.

Gabby groaned and went back into her rooms. Nicole smiled and walked on down the hall to hers. Opening the door to her classroom she smiled and thought about all the fun she would have teaching this class and all the good things she could teach the students to prepare them for the upcoming war.

Severus had finally taken enough of Dumbledore's smiling and chuckling and left the Great Hall for the quietness of his dungeons. Striding into his rooms he sat down at his desk to finish his own lesson plans. Unlike Nicole who was making them for the next week, Severus was making them for the next month.

If anything should happen to him at least whatever teacher replaced him would know where he had left off and what he had planned next. Severus was not looking forward to this evening. The students would be coming back and with them the Golden Trio. Rubbing his hands across his face he could only imagine the trouble that Potter and his friends would get into this year. It was there final year to do damage to the school and for Severus this was a relief. Finally, no more Potter! If only the war was not coming just as soon. Voldemort had not told his followers exactly when the battle was to take place, but Severus knew that the Dark Lord would not wait too much longer. He was growing impatient.

Severus only hoped that Potter would be ready when the time came. God help them all if he wasn't ready.

The day went by all to quickly in Severus's opinion. It seemed that before he could turn around the students were already filing into the Great Hall. He could just make out Potter and his friends at their table. Looking down the row of Professor's he saw Nicole watching the trio.

He wondered how she would handle them in class. She was barely older than them after all.

Nicole was excited. Seeing all the students reminded her of all the happy times her and Charlie and Bill had sat together at the same table as Hermione, Harry and Ron were sitting at and almost in the same spot.

From what she had heard Hermione was almost like herself at that age. Nicole prayed that the girl only had a better future than her own.

Looking around the room she saw that Severus was once again staring at her. This unnerved her. For some reason, every time she noticed Severus staring at her she got this strange tingling feeling all over her skin. His gaze wasn't unpleasant. "Eww, where the hell did that thought come from?" the younger part of her brain asked. But the older more mature womanly part of her agreed with the first thought.

He was of course, like her in a lot of ways. A lot more than he knew or could imagine.

Just then the sorting ceremony started. Nicole sat remembering how nervous she was at her own. Dumbledore's speech got a round of applause just like always and the feast ended too soon.

Before she knew it, the students were filing back out of the Great Hall and to their dormitories and she was heading down to the dungeons.

Severus had left the feast early like always and already had everything set up for the night's work. After about half an hour of waiting Nicole finally arrived at the Potions room.

Severus had his back to the door when she knocked.

"Come in." he said over his shoulder as he prepared some of the ingredients.

"Good Evening Severus. I see you have already started." She spoke to his back.

Turning around to belittle her for being late and for using his first name again he spun around but never got the words out of his mouth.

Why oh why did she have to wear that? He thought.


End file.
